Por ti, Me Casare
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: SongFic. Con la cancion de Eros Rammazotti. El matrimonio es el mejor modo de demostrarle a una persona que quieres estar con ella toda la vida. Ninguna pareja en especial, es lo que ustedes decidan.


Holas! Yo con un nuevo songfic, la canción es ''por ti me casare'' de Eros Ramazzoti, espero que sea de su agrado, ah y... pueden imaginar a la pareja que gusten, no puse nombres, así, que imaginen a su pareja predilecta, bye bye...

-------------------------------------------------

**Por ti, Me Casare**

Casarse, Dios que nervios me dan el solo hecho de pensar en mi boda, aunque, si me caso, sera por amor... y el amor es algo divino, algo que es inevitable, algo de lo que tu no estas a cargo... ¿y que mejor forma de demostrarle a una persona que quieres estar con ella toda la vida que casándose?

-------------------------------------------------

por ti, me casare,

es evidente,

y contigo claro esta, me casare,

por ti me casare,

por tu carácter,

que me gusta hasta morir no se porque,

y eso me da mas miedo que vergüenza,

porque casarse es una adivinanza...

-------------------------------------------------

Casarse, ahhh... ¿qué chica no sueña con el día de su boda? Con su príncipe azul, vestido de smoking, esperándote en el altar, mientras tu caminas al lado de tu padre, hasta que llegas y... descubres que todo es una fantasía, bueno, si tengo suerte algún día conoceré a mi amado, y espero no desperdiciar la oportunidad, porque... el amor es algo de una sola vez, algo que es solo con una persona, algo que... que no se como demonios explicarlo, tal vez una de mis amigas lo expliquen mejor, pero bueno...

-------------------------------------------------

por ti me casare,

por tu sonrisa,

por que estas casi tan loca como yo,

y tenemos en común mas de un millón de cosas,

(por ti me casare)

por ejemplo que los dos odiamos las promesas...

-------------------------------------------------

Habeses no es 100 seguro encontrar a tu media naranja, pero... bueno, pues yo que puedo saber, ni siquiera he pensado en un matrimonio, habeses me siento aterrado, es una gran responsabilidad, cuidar de alguien por toda la vida, y de tu familia, bueno... si es que llegara a tener familia... no me visualizo con un bebe en los brazos por la madrugada, pero cuando encuentre a mi amor, esos miedos, desaparecerán por completo, llenando esos vacíos con puro amor...

-------------------------------------------------

y yo prometeré  
que te querré  
y tú también prometerás  
que me querrás  
con tanto miedo  
que cruzarás los dedos  
por ti me casaré  
una cuestión de piel  
firmaremos nuestro amor en un papel  
y pobre del que se ría  
es un estúpido (lo sabe)  
no comprende que el amor es simpatía  
porque nuestro matrimonio es mucho más que un pacto  
(por ti me casaré)  
y al final seguro que todo será perfecto  
pero yo seré tu esposo, tú serás mi esposa  
-------------------------------------------------

''Te Amo''... ¿cómo es posible que esas dos palabritas... cambien por completo toda la existencia de tu ser? En lo personal nunca lo he experimentado pero... cuando llegue el momento, sabré utilizar a la perfección esas palabras, no puedo fallarle a mi amor... jeje, es gracioso, yo ya empiezo a imaginar a mi caballero perfecto, y yo ni siquiera estoy segura si el estaría dispuesto a darme su amor, su existencia, su ser...

-------------------------------------------------

aunque somos diferentes somos casi exactos  
y yo prometeré  
que te querré  
y tú también prometerás  
que me querrás  
hasta la muerte  
todo es cuestión de suerte  
suerte  
por ti me casaré  
cuando te encuentre  
cuando sepa dónde estás, quién eres tú

-------------------------------------------------

_-cuando sepa quien eres..._

_-cuando sepa quien eres..._

_-cuando sepa donde estas..._

_-cuando sepa donde estas..._

_-te amare..._

_-te amare..._

_-y por ti, me casare_

_-y por ti, me casare_

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Bueno, como mencione al principio, ustedes pueden imaginar a la pareja que gusten, para que sea al agrado de todos, la canción es ''Por ti me Casare'' de Eros Ramazzoti, ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi, por fis... sean buenos conmigo y déjenme un reviw, hasta pronto. Algo mas, me harían un gran favor si al final me mencionan la pareja que imaginaron, ¿por qué? digamos por curiosidad, bueno, gracias por leer.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
